Don't Forget Me
by pazaz of nothing
Summary: An evergrowing collection of Janto oneshots. So we'll never forget about Ianto Jones. Includes humour, angst and fluff. some chapters are challenges from reviewers. Rated T for language.
1. Construction Worker

**Construction Worker**

**Series 3, episode 2. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Words- 209**

"So, Ianto" Jack said loudly over the rumbling of the car on the quarry rubble,

"You look really hot in highlighter yellow." He grinned, turning around in his seat to glance at Ianto in the back.

Ianto glanced up and met Jack's eyes and smiled softly as if trying to convey to Jack how happy he was to have him back.

"I'll add it to the list Sir" he replied.

Rhys sighed loudly next to Ianto and Gwen spoke from her position in the drivers' seat.

"Oh, just fucking shut it you two, in case you hadn't noticed the world is yet again ending and what we don not need is a recital of your sexual preferences!"

Jack turned to grin at her whilst Ianto removed his yellow hard hat and muttered "Sorry" under his breath, not daring to look at Jack.

Gwen had to stop herself from laughing out loud and had to pleas herself with smirking.

"And for Christ sakes Jack, at least put that bloody coat on you're putting me right off."

"OI!" came the yell from Rhys in the back of the car.

"You keep your eyes on the road- alright?!" Before the rumble of the car became too loud for anyone to shout anymore.

**A/N **Hope you liked the first ficlet, please review and let me know what you think (:


	2. Broadcasting

**Broadcasting**

**Series 3, Episode 1. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. **_**Italics are thoughts. **_**Words- 124.**

"_This is surreal"_ Ianto thought as he sat in his sister's grubby kitchen, with Mischa playing video games in the background, talking calmly about his relationship with Jack.

"So, do you, y'know- love him?" his sister asked, wide eyed with faux nonchalance.

Ianto sighed and was just about to launch into an answer that contained the words- "boss, job, difficult" when suddenly his mouth opened and answered without him even realising.

"How could I not?"

"_Hang on; what the hell does that mean?"_

And he was just about to deny his previous answer when he heard the SUV alarm blaring from the street outside.

"Fuck!" he muttered under his breath, before running out of the house and way form his sister's ill contained glee.

**A/N **Yes, very short but I believe that this would have made that scene much better for us Janto fans (: Please review.


	3. Ruddy Beans

**Ruddy Beans**

**Series 3, episode 3. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Words- 281**

"We better make the most of it then" Ianto replied, a small smile on his face. Jack stared at him for a moment before breaking into a grin.

"S'pose so" and he turned back to his laptop.

Ianto gulped slightly, "Like right now" he said hopefully.

Jack grinned again before turning in his chair to face Ianto.

"Ianto, the world could be ending."

"The world's always ending." Ianto shrugged.

Jack turned to talk to Rhys, "Rhys, can you go down to the wharf in the care? We need some disks for these things, should take about 20 minutes."

"30!" Ianto said hurriedly.

"30 minutes" Jack replied to Rhys

"Oh, I'll go later alright boys? The beans are almost done."

Jack turned back to his laptop with a smirk on his face.

"The beans are almost done" he said to Ianto playfully.

"Ruddy beans" Ianto muttered under his breath.

They sat silently for a moment, occasionally tapping their keyboards before Jack got up out of his chair and strode over to Ianto, placing his hands either side of Ianto's face and muttering-

"Fuck the ruddy beans", before kissing him hard on the mouth, linking his fingers into the nape of Ianto's hair. Ianto's hands grasped Jack's shoulders and he smiled lazily into the kiss.

"OI!" Rhys yelled from the other side of the warehouse.

"You can knock that off, alright?!"

"Okay, calm down Rhys!" Jack pulled away from Ianto.

"We'll just wait until you go to the Wharf" he smirked before kissing Ianto's forehead gently and sitting back down.

Ianto turned to his laptop, wide eyed and grinning because for one minute he had totally forgotten that the world was probably ending.

**A/N** I love them so much (: Let me know what you think.


	4. Coat

**Coat**

**Series 2, episode 1. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Words- 153**

Jack pulled the door open and stepped out onto the roof, surveying the cloudy sky. He walked over to where Ianto was stood, not bothered why or how he was there, and placed a hand on his shoulder, grateful that he was here.

"How long have you been out here?" He asked gently?

Ianto stared silently at the sky for a moment,

"About 40 minutes Sir" he replied.

Jack sighed and pulled one arm out of his coat, throwing half over Ianto. Ianto stood stoically for a minute before pushing his arm through the empty half of the coat and moving closer to Jack. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, ensuring that he was wrapped up in his coat. They stood in silence, Jack's forehead resting on Ianto's temple before Ianto sighed slightly and turned his head so that his forehead was resting against Jack's.

"Jesus, I've missed this coat."

**A/N** Because that coat is hot (: Please review


	5. Protection

**Protection**

**Series 3, episode 5. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Words- 203**

Clem pulled the gun from Gwen's belt and fired at Jack, straight at his chest. Ianto could hear Clem, Gwen and Rhys yelling but their voices merged together as he watched Jack fall onto the concrete floor. He ran over to the body and hauled it onto his lap, one hand cradling Jack's head the other flung across his chest, pulling him closer.

"I'm dangerous!" Clem yelled, whilst Gwen tried to reason with him.

"I shot a man, but it wasn't me, it wasn't my fault!"

Jack gasped in Ianto's arms as he came back to life and Clem yelled at the sight of it, brandishing the gun even more.

"You just STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Ianto shouted at Clem as he felt Jack grasp his arms in confusion and fright. Clem stared wild eyed at Gwen as Rhys yelled, trying to calm him down. Gwen glanced over at Ianto cradling Jack in his arms, tears falling down his cheeks and whispering into Jack's ear the entire time.

"Ianto" Jack stuttered.

Ianto held Jack's face gently as he kissed Jack's forehead, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Jack's.

"Ianto" Jack stuttered again, grateful that he had his arms to die in.

**A/N **I'm going to miss them so much  please review.


	6. Stolen

**Stolen**

**Series 3, episode 5. Jack Harkness. Words- 322**

"All I have to do is send up a signal" Jack said as he brandished at the sky.

"Won't you ever come back Jack?" Gwen asked, tearfully.

"What for? You, Ianto and Alice were the only things I had left."

"SO? I'm still here!" Gwen replied, angrily wiping her eyes.

"No, you're with Rhys and you're having a baby. I can't stay here and endanger your lives any more."

Gwen stayed silent as she stared up at him, her tears falling freely now.

"And Ianto..." Jack sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"They killed him! They took him from me Gwen! He was the only one who trusted me implicitly, who told me to stand up to the 456, to fight back! And they killed him!" Jack's eyes glistened with tears.

"That night he died Gwen, he told me that he loved me. How twisted is that? I ruined his life, tore it apart and he still loves me? And that was it; I couldn't stay here and ruin anyone else's life, just like I did to Ianto."

"But, you didn't ruin his life Jack. He loved you and you made him happy. I know that he made you happy. It's worth staying if you still have people left to save, to make happy."

"No... I can't stay. Not without him, I can't bare to look at myself. Everywhere I go and everyone I get close to is destroyed sooner or later, all because of me. I'm a monster. All I have left are the everlasting memories of the hideous things I've done and I can't bare it Gwen. I can't bare it."

And as he spoke he pressed some buttons on his wrist strap and sent a signal into the sky.

"But you can't just run Jack!" Gwen yelled into the night.

"Yes I can" Jack replied calmly as the beam began to fall upon him.

"Just watch me"

**A/N **No Ianto, I know, but this moment was so awful for me to watch I just had to rewrite it. Please review (:


	7. Dreaming

**Dreaming**

**Set after Radio4 Torchwood play 'Deadline'. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Words- 433**

After Jack had been released from hospital, recovered fully from the trance, Ianto had insisted on driving him back to the Hub, just to make sure he was okay. They sat in silence for the entire journey, Jack only snorting in impatience when Ianto refused to run a red light on a deserted street. Ianto had dropped Jack off at the Hub and was turning to leave when Jack grasped his arm.

"Hey, stay here tonight okay?"

Ianto nodded and followed Jack into his bunker before dropping onto the bed, fully clothed in his suit and curling up into a ball. Not saying a word to Jack at all.

Jack sighed, turned off the light and clambered onto the bed next to Ianto, willing him to speak, to move.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered into the darkness of his bunker.

Ianto didn't say a word and stayed resolutely curled into a ball. Jack knew that Ianto realised that he had heard everything he had said to him whilst he was in the trance. That had been the first time Ianto had opened up to Jack, about how scared he was that Jack would leave, how frightened he was at the prospect of Jack not being there to see him die.

Jack sighed again and crawled over to Ianto, placing an arm around his waist and pulling him tightly against him. Ianto still didn't speak but linked his fingers into Jack's hand that was slung around his middle.

........

Ianto awoke with a sudden intake of breath, gasping into the darkness. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light and he sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard and glancing at Jack's sleeping form next to him. Ianto smiled slightly as Jack grinned in his sleep, just like he always did. Ianto placed his hand on Jack's cheek, hoping that he was dreaming about him.

"Ianto" Jack muttered, still asleep.

"Ianto, fuck off" Jack laughed, still dreaming.

Ianto grinned and quickly pressed his lips against Jack's willing him to wake up.

Jack groaned, finally awake and pushed Ianto away, groggily leaning against the headboard and staring at him.

"Ianto, it's the middle of the night, if you're after a shag you better make it quick because lying in a hospital bed for 2 days has wiped me out"

Ianto smiled at him and carded a hand through Jack's ruffled hair.

"You were dreaming about me" Ianto whispered.

Jack smiled gently at him

"I guess I was" He glanced down for a moment before saying-

"I always do" just loud enough for Ianto to hear him.

**A/N **Because I'm a sucker for some Janto fluff and my last chapter was pretty depressing. Please review (:


	8. 2 Times with a Stopwatch

**2 Times with a Stopwatch**

**Set just before series 3. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Words- **

**Pizza**

"Ianto" Jack said urgently over the comms.

Ianto sighed and put down the report he had been filing before beeping into his earpiece

"Sir?"

"Your stopwatch is beeping up here"

"So?"

"What do I do?"

Ianto grimaced and gripped the bridge of his nose with his fingers and closed his eyes with impatience.

"Turn it off Jack, press the button."

Jack grunted back a reply of thanks and after a few moments silence Ianto smiled slowly and picked up the file again, sifting through its contents.

"Ianto?"

"Yes" he replied curtly

"What was your stopwatch beeping for?" and that's when the fire alarms went off. Ianto groaned in frustration and hurried up the metal stairs leading from the archives up to the main Hub, cursing Jack over and over again.

"Ianto, I think the pizza's on fire in the oven!" Jack yelled over the comms.

"Jack Harkness you utter utter cock!" Ianto shouted back, as he reached the Hub.

"You love it!" Jack replied. Ianto could almost hear Jack smirking over the comms.

**Death**

"I'm not timing this again." Ianto said as Jack gasped back into life in front of him, the bullet wound in his chest already healing.

"One more" Jack grinned at him, brandishing his gun energetically.

"No, because knowing you, you'd stay dead this time and that would be it. And seeing as I'm the only one here tonight apart from you it would fall to me to drag your 14 stone corpse down to the autopsy room, and this suit wasn't designed to withstand heavy lifting."

Jack rolled his eyes good naturedly at Ianto, smiling slightly.

"You bet I couldn't stay dead for longer than 10 minutes and I say that I can. Don't try and wangle out of this one Ianto Jones. If I lose I have to read Janet her bedtime story for a month, every night. And we all know that it's you I want to see stuck down in those grotty cells every night for a month. Game on!"

And Jack grinned, holding his gun tightly against his temple, daring Ianto to stop him.

Ianto sighed, put his stopwatch down and pointed his gun at Jack.

"Put the gun down Harkness, or I'll be forced to shoot you myself!" he shouted at Jack, a small smile forcing its way onto his face despite himself.

Jack just grinned and pulled the trigger, looking at Ianto the entire time.

_15 minutes later_

"Once upon a time on a faraway planet..." Jack trailed off and glared up at the CCTV camera whose live feed he knew Ianto would be watching from.

"Fuck you, Jones" he mouthed silently at the camera before turning back to Janet and continuing to read.

Ianto laughed at the CCTV feed and swung his stopwatch form side to side on its chain.

"I bloody love you Harkness" he said quietly down the comms. Jack heard him over his earpiece and turned to grin up at Ianto through the camera.

**A/N** I was going to write 3 but I don't have time, the third one should be up in a few days. I feel like I'm getting to how Jack and Ianto are written in the episodes, let me know (: Please review.


	9. The Third Time with a Stopwatch

**Third Time with a Stopwatch- Racing**

**General Series 2. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Words- **

"3, 2, 1- GO!" Gwen laughed from the sofa she was curled up on, stopwatch in one hand, mug of tea in the other.

Ianto jumped onto the invisible lift, a determined look in his eye as Jack pelted out of the cog doors, coat flying behind him.

Gwen smiled at the sight of both of them and quickly tapped into the CCTV on her laptop, checking to see who reached the Bay first.

Suddenly, Jack came pelting out of tourist office, right towards the Bay and as soon as he reached the spot Gwen stopped the watch, grinning, waiting for Ianto. Ianto was there mere seconds afterwards, glaring at Jack in confusion, as if wondering how he could've beaten him. Gwen hurriedly onto her comms.

"Alright boys, no arguments but Jack won, fair and square."

She saw Ianto kick the floor in annoyance and spotted Jack sticking his tongue out at him childishly.

"No hissy fits please Ianto. Jack's enough for a lifetime."

"OI!" Jack yelled down the comms

"Watch your mouth Cooper or I'll come shut you up myself" he said

"Promises, promises Harkness" Gwen laughed down the comms.

"Right, see you guys back down here in five minutes then"

Gwen turned her comms off and settled back down on the sofa to await their return.

Up on the Bay Jack and Ianto walked silently onto the invisible lift. The minute it began to move Jack turned and whispered into Ianto's ear-

"I won"

"Bugger off" Ianto replied

"Oh shut up" Jack reprimanded Ianto before kissing him, a smirk on his face the entire time.


	10. Packed Lunches

**Packed Lunches**

**Series 2, between episode 6 and 7. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Words- 551**

**Just a quick but large thank you for all you guys who have been reviewing- THANK YOU, you make my Iantoless world a little more shiny (: Also, now that I am slowly running out of ideas I'm giving you guys a challenge- put a word or phrase in your review and I'll write a chapter for it. Eg melon or fence of something like that. I look forward to your requests and challenges.**

Jack continued to drive at break neck speed down the deserted coastal road, aware that the sun was setting and darkness was closing in on them.

He knew it had been foolish to bring out the whole team on this field operation but the reports of mysterious disappearances around this part of the county had been falling onto his desk more that he would have liked and Jack grudgingly knew that he needed the whole team to help him stop this.

Tosh sat next to Jack at the front of the SUV, hastily typing numbers and data into her laptop whilst comparing it with the results on the Rift Scanner.

Jack glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Owen catch his eye before checking his gun for the sixth time, alongside Gwen who was nervously glancing outside the window, clutching her gun to her hip tightly. Ianto sat between them; his gun perched precariously on top of a large Tupperware box he had balanced on his lap. Jack caught his eye in the mirror and watched Ianto give him a tentative smile before coughing loudly and announcing to the entire car with forced cheeriness-

"So, I've brought everyone some sandwiches to save us stopping at a dodgy burger van again. Plus we all know how tetchy you can get Owen, without satisfactory sustenance."

"Did you make mine with brown bread?" Owen asked scathingly and Jack winced at the bluntness of the question.

"Yes, I made sure-

"I'm joking you fucking TWAT!" Owen roared at Ianto, interrupting his reply. Ianto glanced down at his shoes, clutching his gun gently and remaining silent.

"HEY! Leave the kid alone Owen." Jack reprimanded Owen, turning round in the drivers' seat to look at him quickly.

"No! You know what, _Captain, _I'm sick of Teaboy here acting as if we've all just magically forgotten that he ferreted away his tinfoil cyber whore until she escaped and attacked us all, almost killing us! And last time, with those twisted bastard cannibals who fucked us all up pretty good. And Ianto here whips out his Clingfilm and Tupperware as if that's the solution to all our problems!"

The SUV was silent for a moment before Jack pulled over, turned the car off and turned around in his seat to stare at Owen, his expression one of set determination.

"I said, leave the kid alone, Owen, or else I swear to God I'll let you walk from here. We've all had to deal with enough shit recently without you adding to the pile. So shut it."

Owen silently nodded his head at Jack, fiddling with his gun. Jack nodded at Ianto before turning the SUV back on and pulling back out into the road. Ianto nodded slightly in the rear view mirror as a way of thanking Jack and opened a Tupperware box, passing a sandwich to Jack. Jack grinned and bit into it, one hand on the steering wheel.

"Avocado and prawn, gets me every time. Thank Ianto"

"Sir" Ianto replied quietly, eyes still on the floor.

The SUV continued down the road for a moment or two before Owen pulled open a box, pulled out a sandwich and shoved a large amount into his mouth, moaning with appreciation.

"Fuck me, I'm hungry"

The entire team smiled.

**A/N **Not as fluffy as others would have liked but I'm really trying to get the character interaction as close to the series as possible. Tell me what you think, add a request and I promise, the next chapter is fluffy (:


	11. Happy

**Happy**

**Series 2 episode 13, moment after the episode ended. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Words- 339**

**Yes, slightly angsty, but I promised fluff and this is all I had stored away guys.**

Jack sat at Tosh's workstation, slowly tidying it and deleting her permanent files form the system with a set determined expression on his face as he slowly removed any evidence that Tosh was ever there.

Gwen had long since gone home, unable to stand it in the Hub another minute longer she had raced home to Rhys, to find some normality in the life that Jack himself had turned into a ridiculously dangerous farce.

Ianto sat behind Jack, on the dubiously brown sofa that had been in the Hub longer than Jack, idly eating a slice of pizza and staring into blankly into the distance.

He turned around in the swivel chair to face Ianto, roughly wiping his eyes. Ianto glanced at him, forcing a small smile onto his face before turning back to stare at nothing.

"You are happy, right Ianto?" Jack asked quietly

"I mean, here at Torchwood" he resisted the urge to add "with me"

"Not really" Ianto blinked slowly

"This pizza's not up to scratch" he said absentmindedly.

Jack frowned, got out of Tosh's chair and sat down next to Ianto, gently pulling the slice of pizza out of his hand and turning his head to face him, gently cupping his cheek.

"I mean it, Ianto. There's just so much destruction and death surrounding us all the time how can you stand it? " Jack sighed

"Because it's all I've got Jack" Ianto replied quietly

"If I left what would I have? No job, no friends, I wouldn't even remember you and the past few years of my life would be ret conned away as if they never existed. And in amongst all the shit we deal with you're always there Jack, always. You make me feel happy and I can't let that go." Ianto glanced at Jack, smiling gently.

"So, in answer to your question, yes Jack I am happy" and he smiled sadly as he leant his forehead against Jack's trying to ignore the devastating view of Tosh's unmanned and empty work station.

**A/N **Angsty and depressing- yes. But seeing as its summer holidays and I have an extraordinarily small amount of summer work to do before my last year of college I will be posting probably one chapter every other day. Some of them may be less depressing and angsty, we'll see what mood I'm in when I'm, writing. And I've already had my first request- you guys are awesome (: Please review.


	12. Everything

**Everything**

**Series 3 episode 4. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. **_**Italics are a flashback. **_**Words- 392**

"I tell you everything" Ianto said, tears threatening to fall. Jack glanced at him, his face set and his eyes blank with pain.

*********************************************************************

_Ianto and Jack sat at opposite sides of the disused Weevil cell, having gotten locked in during a rather spontaneous shag resulting in them having to sit and wait all night for Gwen to come into work in the morning and release them._

_Ianto sat with his head in his hands until Jack threw a stray piece of gravel at him, hitting him on the shoulder. Ianto looked up, his eyes filled with annoyance._

"_Fuck off Harkness" he muttered, resting his head on his hands again._

_Jack grinned and threw another piece of gravel._

"_Tell me something about yourself Ianto, something no one else knows, some frivolous little fact."_

_Ianto sighed before getting up and moving to sit on the concrete ledge on the other side of the cell, so that he wasn't facing Jack._

"_When I have cheese on toast I have to have three slices of cheese, no more, no less. I still have nightmares about Lisa when I'm in bed alone at home. This year, I've spent more time at the Hub with you than at my apartment. The annoying little sticky notes you leave on the coffee machine are all piled up in my bedside draw. I bloody hate it when Owen calls me Teaboy. I hate it when you kiss my neck. I would shoot those bastard Weevils if I could. I'm scared that I'm going to die and that you'll forget about me. And I'm bloody sick to death of this cell!"_

_Jack smiled gently and moved to sit beside Ianto on the ledge. He put one hand around Ianto's waist and the other on his chest before leaning forward, closing his eyes and pressing his mouth against Ianto's neck, kissing it gently._

_Ianto pulled away stiffly_

"_I don't like that" he muttered._

_Jack smiled at him._

"_I know."_

*********************************************************************

Jack wanted to yell, so shout and tell Ianto everything about his past. But he knew it would scare Ianto, for him to know everything that Jack had done would make him scared, make him run. And Jack, selfish as he was, didn't want Ianto to run. So he stayed silent as Ianto stared at him, willing Jack to talk to him.

**A/N **So that's still a bit angsty but a tiny bit fluffier than the last chapter. To be fair it's not as if either Jack or Ianto are particularly happy go lucky characters themselves and I'm trying to be as close to the characters as they were in the series. Please review (:


	13. Sneaky

**Sneaky Little Update (: (please read, its important)**

Just to say to everyone who has reviewed; thank you sooooo much, you're reviews make me feel that my writing skills aren't as terrible as I once thought. You guys are awesome (:

Special thanks to-

**JellyTot-x **You've reviewed almost every single chapter and I have a sneaking suspicion you've got me on alert. Plus you requested an oneshot under the phrase "fluffy earmuffs" I'll see what I can do (; Expect to see it here within a week. Thank you (:

**EriinR **Who has requested a oneshot about why Ianto lied about his dad being a master tailor. I'll write it up in the next few days so expect to see it on here in about a week at the latest. Thank you (:

Also, I've got some choices for you guys to choose for the next chapter. I'm just going to give you the chapter titles and you can pick which one. Let me know in a review, thanks (:

The choices are-

Madness

Show Tunes


	14. Show Tunes

**Show Tunes**

**Well I asked and you guys decided for yourselves. Here it is (:**

**And thank you so much for all your reviews, its crazy! The other two requests I've received are the phrase 'Red Balloons' and the idea of Jack cooking for Ianto. Well they should both be up in a matter of weeks, seeing as I have two earlier requests to post. But guys- thank you.**

**JellyTot-x Your reviews make me smile (:**

**Series 2 episode 12. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Words- 333**

Owen jumped into the front passenger seat of the SUV, gun at the ready.

The minute Tosh and Ianto were seated in the back Jack slammed down on the accelerator, eager to catch whatever insanely abnormal creatures were lurking in that abandoned warehouse.

Without really realising Owen turned the sound system on, out of habit, and the whole SUV was filled with the chorus of 'I don't feel like dancing' by the Scissor Sisters. Everyone was silent as Owen turned around in his seat to glare at Ianto who sat, red-faced and silent in the back. Jack suppressed a laugh and ejected the C.D, passing it back to Ianto.

"Believe this is yours" he said, grinning wickedly.

Ianto took it silently and slid the C.D into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Tosh began to giggle loudly next to him and Owen continued to glare.

"What the FUCK! Was that?" he said, teeth gritted in frustration.

"There's nothing wrong with The Scissor Sisters, Owen!" Ianto suddenly shouted from the back, stunning the SUV back into silence.

Jack snorted with laughter until he caught sight of Ianto's defiant face in the rear view mirror, frowning at him.

"Sorry" Jack muttered, still biting back laughter.

The SUV drove in silence for some moments until Owen turned again to talk to Ianto.

"Well at least I know what to get you for your next birthday Teaboy- the new Will Young album!"

Ianto stared at him, stony faced.

Tosh let out a giggle and suddenly exploded into laughter, joined by Jack who couldn't keep his amusement hidden any longer. When they reached the warehouse they all tumbled out of the SUV still giggling. Ianto straightened up and walked over to Jack, slapping him hard around the back of the head. Jack turned to glare at him before nodding his head.

"Yeah, spos'e I'll be sleeping on the coach tonight then?" he shouted at Ianto as he walked towards the warehouse entrance.

"Spos'e so!" Ianto shouted back.

**A/N **I don't know what it is today but it took me double the amount of time it would normally take to type this up. Please review (:


	15. Earmuffs

**Earmuffs**

**Dedicated to JellyTot-x who requested this. Yes I know I said 'Madness' would be the next entry but I'm really lazy this morning and can't be bothered to go and find my rough copy to type it up. Madness will be tomorrow, promise (:**

**Also, can I please ask people to stop sending me requests now? They are all great and I've got about 6 ideas now so when I need some more you guys will be the first to know. Thanks (:**

**Series 1, after episode 6. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Words-**

Ianto hurriedly opened the door for Jack, glad that he had arrived so quickly. Jack stepped over the threshold and glanced at Ianto.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, just tired and glad that you can fix it. I'm bloody freezing!" Ianto replied.

Jack grinned and walked towards the boiler cabinet, throwing his coat in Ianto's direction. Jack got to work on the boiler while Ianto hung up his coat. He glanced behind him when Ianto came back and finally took in his appearance. He was still wearing his clothes from the day, covered in dirt and blood. The cut on his hairline was deep and still dripping bloody gently down his forehead. His feet were bare... and pair of white fluffy earmuffs was covering his ears.

Jack raised an eyebrow and cocked his head towards Ianto's choice of headgear. Ianto blushed muttered quietly

"Hats don't suit me, I'm bloody freezing, my heating is broken and I wasn't really expecting any visitors tonight, alright?" he challenged Jack to say something, to make a remark about the earmuffs.

Jack sighed, taking in Ianto's bloodied appearance once more and abandoned the boiler, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and hugging him tight.

"Oh Jones, Ianto Jones. My gorgeous Ianto Jones, what did they do to you?" he whispered into his ear.

Ianto stirred in Jack's arms, knowing that the kiss Jack had given him to revive him when Lisa was destroying the Hub; mere weeks ago had meant something. It meant that something was bound to happen between him and Jack, and Ianto would gladly let it, wanted it to happen. Then the horrible outcome of today, discovering that the gruesome murders were the works of human beings had shook the whole team and frightened them all. Not for the first time Ianto had been scared for his life and was eternally grateful that the minute that bastard was about to slit his throat, Jack had stormed in and saved them all. Never before had he been so glad to see Jack.

And now everything was piling up on him and he could do nothing but wear his earmuffs and hug Jack like his life depended on it.

**A/N **fluffy fluffy, please thank me in a review (:


	16. Barricades

**Barricades**

**So sorry that I haven't updated in months! I've had so much going on, I've been applying for University and celebrating endless 18****th**** birthdays with my friends and been doing crazy amounts of college work. However, last night I couldn't help but scribble this down, \hope you guys like it, it's a bit different from the other chapters.**

**Series 3 after Day Five. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Words- 580**

He could feel it. Every time his body disappeared from recognition and the amalgamation of senses and sepia tinted memories of impossible places faded into nothing.

The stomach churning stench of nothing that made Jack wince with the force of innumerable deaths whenever the thought of it swam into his endless mind. Not light nor dark, good nor bad, heaven or hell. St Peter never stood, welcoming Jack with open eyes each and every time he squinted into the void between life and death. The pearly gates remained to be the naïve beliefs of ignorant yet peaceful children; children who would scream if they knew what awaited them in the future.

It was the impenetrable force of nothing pushing against his essence when a life was taken from him that made Jack wish he had the ability to scream.

He thought he should keep a tally, a sinister and impossible tally of the countless times he had been sucked from life to limbo to life. Like he was the universe's afterthought with no sense of direction or purpose.

Ianto would have frowned at the idea of a tally, as if his form of spotless organisation did not include death. But his frown was hypocritical, for Ianto was just as organised about death as much as Jack's infinite tally. In was pointless to try and fight against Jack's persistence at living. He stored spare clothing and medical supplies in his flat for the increasing number of times that an innocent night in with a takeaway would transform into an evening waiting for Jack to gasp back to life. He would stumble through Ianto's door, brandishing his gun, doused in his own pointless blood before collapsing heavily onto the floor, as if grace and dignity leave with life itself.

But still Ianto would persist in frowning, trying not to look as Jack added another ominous line to his childlike chalk board tally. His frown would be so explicit and deliberate that Jack would try and gently force the lines to leave Ianto's face with the pads of his fingers, as if worried that if he pressed too hard that the lines would worsen and Ianto would shatter beneath his touch; a porcelain figment of his imagination that he would forget the next time he was hauled back to life.

So Jack allowed Ianto to frown, positive that the frown made him real and physical and plausible in the intricate and confusing tapestry that was Jack's life; scared that if the frown disappeared so would Ianto and he would be forgotten, lost in a million faces that Jack struggles to remember.

But every time that Jack fell, stumbling and unwillingly into the searing force of the void he could feel daggers of life pressing against every boundary of his being, taunting him.

But now that Ianto was gone, Jack made no attempt to grope around in the blinding darkness, to try and capture one of those daggers, try and pull himself back to life, back to Ianto. He merely waited. Waited for reality to stop hauling him back to a time when he was haunted by every questionable action of his existence.

At least in the void it may be possible, in time, for the burning, orange memories to fade. So Jack waited in the void, hoping with every fibre that his memories of Ianto, of everyone he had poisoned with his influence, would fade, alongside the screaming recognition of where he was.


End file.
